Are You My Daddy? Michael Jones x Geoff Ramsey
by Chooboo
Summary: A Story of how Michael Jones confesses his love for Geoff. Smut in the second Chapter so this is why it is rated Mature. :3 Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood Achievement Hunter
1. Chapter 1

When it came to Geoff, Michael was a total kiss up. "Brown nose baby," is what Geoff would call him. At first, the kissing up and idolizing was almost quiet and subtle such as offering Geoff a favor or even bring Geoff coffee when he came in for work.

"You never bring _me_ coffee, my boi," Gavin said in a somewhat disappointed tone, but mostly because he just craved coffee for the moment. After Gavin said that, Michael felt somewhat bad as if he weren't treating the others equally. Then he shrugged his shoulders. Maybe the other didn't even care. As long as Geoff cared.

It was noted and even joked about Michael having a thing for Geoff. During a Let's Build, Geoff and Gavin actually talked about the subject for possibly at least fifteen minutes.

"So, you think Micoo-uh…" Gavin started.

"What?" Geoff asked as if he didn't noticed anything with Michael at all.

"Well, Geoff. I-I think he likes you. Do you see how he treats you?"

The gent hesitated. Honestly, he didn't even think about it. Sure the lad brought Geoff coffee and did favors for Geoff, but a crush?

"I haven't even really thought about it, Gav. Does it seem like it?" Geoff asked. He felt a blush creep on his cheeks which was odd. The last time he blushed about someone liking him was way back in highschool. It felt odd.

"Geoff, you bloke, duh. If you were to look at it from my perspective, or _any_ of the other guys' perspective, you would see."

Geoff was silent for a few moments until he decided to ask another question.

"I-is it a bad thing that he may like me? S-should I take it as a bad thing?..."

"I don't think so, but you never know, Geoff. My boi is pretty special."

The kissing up progressed and got worse by the day. As soon as Geoff would ask a question either regarding a Let's Play, or even in their outside life, Michael would always answer or know the correct answer.

In the Let's Plays, he'd follow Geoff around, just so they don't "lose each other".

"It's GTA, Mike. There's a thing called a 'map'," Geoff said, emphasizing the word "map" sarcastically. Michael almost huffed in embarrassment as the guys were snickering.

"Michael is Geoff's little baby," Jack laughed heartily. The guys continued to laugh and Michael felt his cheeks light up from the attention he was receiving; a little mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Shut the fuck up, guys; it isn't like that," the ginger said, adjusting his beanie to cover up some more of his head, as if he were trying to retreat inside the hat.

"Now now, baby Mikey, Daddy Geoff-y wouldn't want his baby to say such naughty words," Ryan teased. Ray bit his lip to try and contain his almost outburst of laughing.

Geoff felt uneasy about the whole thing and kept quiet. He wanted to tell the guys to shut up, but honestly they weren't doing anything wrong; playful teasing is all. No hatred intended. He saw how Michael's glow began to diminish, however, as the taunting continued. His brown eyes were no longer shining with happiness, or even rage; they were just dull and dim of any life.

"Says the guy who, like, fucks a cow for fun," Michael shot back.

"Ooooooohhhhh," the guys commented. "Low blow, Ry," Gavin stated.

Ryan just rolled his eyes, not even thinking about the actual hatred sincerity of Michael's taunt. "Yeah, whatever. At least Edgar knows his place-his hole," he winked at Geoff as a subtle innuendo and maybe even a little hint that Geoff needs to set things straight with Michael and to put him in his place. Geoff shuddered. Why did things have to go this way?

With a sigh, Geoff put down his controller and checked the time. 12:21 PM.

"Lllllllets pause," Geoff monotonically stated; no life or joy being in the words as they usually are when he has to end a Let's Play or when Ray begins the Let's Play.

"I'm starved," Ray said as he motioned towards Gavin. "You buying, right, boi?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, boi," Gavin answered as they left to go get some food. Geoff sighed. It didn't seem right for Gavin to call Ray his boi. That was Michael; team Nice Dynamite. Ryan and Jack decided to leave although they had brunch earlier. They were talking about something that caught Geoff's guard, the word "daddy" being heard a lot. The curly haired ginger was putting away his controller and adjusting his beanie before looking at Geoff with a sad, insecure smile.

"H-hey. W-wanna grab some lunch? My treat…" Michael offered, his voice trailing off as if Geoff just interrupted him.

"Uh, I-Mike, uh…" Geoff babbled, almost panicking of how much of a stuttering idiot. He sounded like he ran his hands through his hair and exhaled a huff.

"Michael, you know I care about you, right?" Geoff asked.

"If it's about what happened, like, ten minutes ago, I don't wanna hear it-"

"Michael, shut up. I'm your boss," Geoff announced. Michael fell silent with his words, but there was a gulp that could be audibly heard.

"Michael, I care about you. I saw how you looked when they were teasing you. This is messing you up, Mike, and I'm worried about it. What's up with you? You've been almost following me everywhere, which I don't mind since I enjoy your company, but you don't even want to interact with the others and whenever you do, you're short and harsh-"

"I'm always short and harsh with my words," Michael interrupted.

"That isn't the point. You know damn well what I mean. You're not acting like yourself Michael. Tell me what's going on," Geoff practically demanded, leaving no room for Michael to squeeze himself out of this situation.

Michael was looking at his shoes now, his hands in his hoodie pocket. He pouted, thinking about what he wanted to answer.

"Michael. Come on. The sooner we can get this over with the sooner-"

"I like you okay? I like you a lot," Michael finally said. His words no longer had life in them, just like his was taken back. He was expecting the answer, but was still shocked to receive the truth. His lips felt dry and he actually felt his heart leap. It's been a long time since he felt this way about anyone who confessed their liking for him. He looked at the ginger who was staring dead into Geoff's blue eyes. Michael's eyes were almost apologetic; Geoff did not understand why. There was an awkward period of silence that involved continuing to look at his shoes until Geoff cleared his throat.

"H-how long have you felt this way?"

"Almost a year, now," Michael answered with an almost shameful frown. "I didn't know how you would take it. I'm guessing no one really is taking it well-"

"Shut up. Who said that? I'm taking it well-" the gent stopped himself, but it was too late. He already told Michael that he didn't mind. Michael almost beamed.

"Really?"

"Of course, Michael. Gavin and I were actually talking about it...I...I don't know how to feel, but I am not-" he sighed, trying to find his words.

"Can I call you daddy?"

Geoff looked at the ginger who wore the cutest pouty face ever. Geoff almost wanted to pinch his cheeks, but he smiled and erased the idea. "I-uh...why?"

Michael felt his cheeks light up with red. This time is was embarrassment entirely.

"I've...don't know. I've always wanted to belong to someone...who...has...authority."

"And you want to call them daddy?" Geoff asked.

"I-I mean, it's just a little...thing I have. C-can I?" Michael asked again.

Geoff almost grinned. This wasn't a Michael he's ever seen before. He likes it...but not at work.

"Are you gonna stop being this little defensive, following puppy and be the old Michael again?" Geoff asked. Michael nodded.

"Sure, baby. You can call me daddy...outside of work.

"Y-you're actually wanting to hang outside of work?..." the lad's voice sounded hopeful. Geoff couldn't help himself, now. He was grinning and practically laughing with joy.

"Well, duh, baby boy. How else are you gonna get closer to daddy?"

He saw Michael shiver and it almost made him shudder as well. He practically is controlling the boy now, from what Michael says he's into. Authority.

"I have one last question, though, Michael," Geoff began.

"Go ahead, daddy," Michael answered, grabbing his wallet and shoving it in his pocket.

"You said you like authority. So….l-let's say...I don't know-Ryan. What if Ryan was your boss...and not me...would you like him instead...and not me?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "No offence; Ryan may look hot in an authoritative position, but he's way too crazy psychotic for me. Have you not experienced his Mad Kingliness? Even if he was my boss, I'd still fall for you. You're my daddy now," Michael answered as he pulled Geoff in for a long hug.

Geoff felt awkward. Here he was hugging one of his own _employees_ allowing them to call him _daddy_ and even considering taking this relationship to the next level. Perhaps actually dating.

"Michael, do you even know how old I am?"

"Don't care," Michael answered, snuggling his face against Geoff's hoodie. It smelled like a cologne that reminded him of home. He felt safe in Geoff's arms. He seemed familiar; something Michael wanted in a lover-a protector.

"God, Michael, you're totally set for me, huh?" Geoff asked, rubbing Michael's back, almost tempting himself to actually kiss the boy's head.

"Nothing's gonna change my mind either, daddy," Michael said as he then snuggled his head into the crook of Geoff's neck, his fiery red curls tickling Geoff's neck and collarbone.

Geoff smiled and finally allowed himself to kiss Michael's head. "You're a crazy son of a bitch, Michael. I think this is going to turn out amazingly."

Michael finally pulled away from Geoff. "So where do you wanna go? My treat-"

"You know the dad has to pay. It isn't ethical for his baby to pay. If I made you pay, I really wouldn't be a good daddy, huh, baby?"

Michael could not stop blushing as Geoff said that. He was shuddering as he nodded. "O-okay, daddy, whatever you say. H-how are the guys gonna take this?"

"We will tell them when they're ready. They aren't ready at the moment," Geoff said as he took Michael's hand, heading down to finally go grab some lunch.

"AH, NO, MICOO," Gavin yelled as he saw that he was taking severe damage from Michael's diamond sword, but already died and respawn before he could do anything about it.

Michael laughed. "Hah, my boi. Think again about fucking with me, you're dead."

Geoff smiled as he realized that the old Michael was back. No longer the defensive Michael who just followed Geoff everywhere like a puppy, but he was his original rage angry self.

They were in the middle of the I Spy Let's Play on Minecraft when Geoff saw that Michael was not trying to spy rare occurrences, but rather, Michael was building a home; a home of Ryan kept fucking up.

"RYAN, fucking go away!" Michael yelled as he began to hit Ryan who was just laughing as he stole Michael's blocks.

"Hey, Michael, is this man giving you trouble?" Geoff asked.

Michael didn't even think about what he was responding. Being with Geoff for almost 3 months, Michael has developed a routine to answer Geoff in the way he always does outside of work.

"No, daddy, I'm fine-"

"Did you just fucking call Geoff daddy?" Ray asked.

Everyone, with the exception of Geoff, bursted into laughter of disbelief.

"I KNEW IT!" Ryan proclaimed in victory.

"Oh, my God. Please tell me we didn't accidentally not press the record button," Jack said.

"It's on, boi," Gavin laughed, practically wiping a tear that escaped his eye.

Michael was in tears. Angry, embarrassing tears that made him drop his controller and leave the room. Geoff was in total disbelief about the whole thing. "Michael!" he called after his baby and went after him.

The rest of the crew was confused about the whole thing and decided to take a Let's Pause, courtesy of Ray.

Michael was already down the hallway before Geoff could catch up to him.

"Get away from me, I'm a disgusting pig," Michael cried, but hypocritically burying his head into Geoff's shoulder, trying to contain his crying.

"There, there, baby. No. There's no reason to call yourself that. Don't listen to them, hon, they don't understand," Geoff tried to comfort Michael with his words as much as he could.

"Yeah right. I knew this was a bad idea-"

"Take that back. Right now. Take it back!" Geoff demanded and Michael nodded frantically, apologizing.

"I'm sorry! I take it back…"

Geoff leaned Michael in for a kiss which made the lad smile. "I don't want you to say things like that or think stuff like that. It's perfectly okay. They're the one's who need to get a clue."

Michael snuggled into his daddy's chest again and breathed in his cologne. _Home_.

After lots of apologizing and make up hugs, Michael was back at the Let's Play. Gavin agreed entirely that he would edit out that part.

At first, the boys were shocked about Geoff and Michael's relationship, but after a while, it seemed actually comforting to have a couple in the team.

"I told you they would understand, baby," Geoff said after a long day at work before Michael and him left the building.

"Yeah, but still. The way they found out still embarrasses me. Are you sure they're okay with me calling you daddy?"

"Yeah, but per your request, they always edit out the daddy parts. So try not to say it a lot during a Let's Play. Otherwise we are just gonna have to start censoring it.

Michael laughed. "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ryan, hands to yourself. Don't make me catch you again," Geoff bluntly stated as he began to turn on his Xbox. Gavin giggled as he grabbed Ryan's large, caressing hands and gently pulled them off of his hips. Ryan smiled as he nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's neck, kissing it quickly before Geoff could catch him again.

After Michael and Geoff being an official couple, Ryan felt more comfortable to confess his feelings towards Gavin of which the Brit was not hesitant to accept. They are now entering their 8th month of their relationship while Geoff and Michael are only one month away from their year anniversary. Geoff didn't mind the created couple, but Ryan is known for his carelessness of showing PDA. Michael thinks it's romantic. Geoff disagrees.

"It is rude and distracting," he told Michael.

"It shows shamelessness and love," Michael argued.

That was their first legitimate argument that sent Michael into a rage that he never felt before; not even with the shitty indie Xbox games he had to play for Rage Quit. It wasn't until Geoff had to convince Michael of how much he did love him behind closed doors. Nothing too serious; heavy kissing and make out sessions along with loving talk that made the boy melt in his daddy's lap.

"Michael, remember to be on Busy this time. I hate it when someone intrudes our Let's Plays," Geoff stated. He didn't feel like it today; he was very tired and got no sleep for whatever reason. After 2 cups of coffee, it still didn't wake up his lack of drive. He hoped that Michael would interact more with Gavin because he didn't know if he had the energy or even the patience to deal with his boy correctly until he feels better. He's learned Michaels very emotional and anything could set him off.

"Okay, hon," Michael answered which made Geoff smile.

"LLLLLLLLET'S PLAYY!" Ray yelled to officially start their video.

Geoff didn't talk that much in the game. He was too tired and actually had a lot on his mind. He's beginning to feel...off. Obviously he's tired, but there is something else on his mind. He's noticing that Michael is starting to wear much tighter clothes; no longer a baggy hoodie with some jeans or sweats, but he's beginning to wear slim fit tees with skinnies. The shirts conform to Michael's shape almost perfectly. His jeans were acting like a second skin the way they formed through his curves. It reminded Geoff of what Gavin wears and he bit his lip. It got Geoff worried almost because what if Michael was beginning to not act like himself again? Why was he wearing those types of clothes? Geoff had to snap himself back into reality when he suddenly realized that he was acting like a dad. He decided to brush it off and try not to worry about it any longer. It's most likely nothing.

"You okay, Geoff?" his lover asked. Geoff just smiled and nodded over to Michael, suddenly aware of how Michael's shirt actually looked. It was black and slim fit, but also low cut, exposing Michael's bare, flawless neck. Geoff couldn't stop thinking about it. He never marked Michael with hickey bruises, but he always wanted to. He didn't know how Michael would react, so he never did. He regrets it now. Michael's milky skin was fucking _made _to covered in love marks and bruising kisses, in his honest opinion.

The Let's Play continued with the lads doing majority of the talking. The Gents would throw a word in or two, but they were mostly focused on trying to play. Michael was especially worried about Geoff. He knew Geoff didn't sleep and that quite scared Michael. He worried that Geoff maybe was growing weary of him. It was the whole reason why he wore the clothes he was now wearing along with the hope of getting with Geoff more intimately. The thoughts rolled through his mind of Geoff and him connecting on a whole new level; touching and holding his lover like he never did before. The thoughts would twist into something way _more_ exciting as he imagined Geoff beginning to caress him softly, his lips nibbling and rubbing his ear lobes. He imagines Geoff's smooth, loving voice whispering caring words as he would then rub Michael in the best possible way, making him moan like a girl.

"Daddy..." Michael mouthed the words inaudibly. Gavin looked at the ginger to raise a questioning eyebrow. Michael smirked at him and Gavin just laughed it off.

"What are you laughing at, Gavin?" Ryan asked his lover as he ran his Scotsman Steve over to the creeper character. Gavin giggled again as he whacked Ryan with his wooden sword.

"Michael is up to no good, Ry-bread."

"Is that so?" Geoff asked.

Michael felt his cheek light up again. "What? No. Gavin, fucking fuck off, you fuck!"

"I have never heard the word 'fuck' used so many times in one sentence," Jack laughed, mining for his gold. He probably was the only one who was actually participating in the Let's Play at the moment. Ryan completely fucked himself when he lost all of his gold when he fell in lava. The object of the Let's Play was to make the biggest tower of pimps you could. When Ryan died, he just decided to gather all the gold from the Achievement Royal Courts. Although that was against the rules, he didn't care. He got approximately 30 blocks of gold and stacked it on top of his obsidian.

"Suck it, Achievement City," he said smugly as he close the door to his house, proudly.

Michael burst into laughter. "Fucking Ryan! What the hell?!"

Geoff had to admit that that brought a grin to his lips.

Michael saw the grin on Geoff and smiled, himself. Good. He was getting worried. "And you said that _I _was the one who was up to no good."

"Well, you know you are," Gavin replied, devilishly. He accented his words to remind Michael of what he meant. Michael shuddered.

Michael and Gavin have been talking about their boyfriends. Usually they would gossip almost like pure girls.

_"__Gavin, I'm worried about Geoff. He's been acting so tired lately. Do you think I've lost my touch? I mean we still kiss and hug and I still make him smile and laugh from time to time, but...what if-"_

_"Ah, mah boi, I'll stop you right there. I'm sure Geoff is okay; he just doesn't know how to feel."_

_"But we've been together for almost a year. Plus we've known him longer than before we started dating."_

_"Well, Geoff is just a laid-back, tired person. Give him a chance, Micoo. Maybe you need to spice things up." There was that devilish accent again and Michael blushed._

_"Oh, wow, uh...you mean like-?"_

_"You haven't even talked about it yet?!" Gavin asked, as if appalled._

_"Cut it out, Gavin! No, we haven't. Of course I've dreamed about it and I've wanted it, but I'm so scared to ask. What if he says no? What if he isn't ready yet? I don't want to push things-"_

_"He's older than you, you bloke! I'm sure he's thought about it! Heck, he's probably waiting for his boi to say something to him, you sausage!"_

_"But he's...he...he should be the one to make the first move...not his boi!" Michael was becoming really nervous. The subject always made him touchy and bashful, even when he was discussing it with his best friend._

_"I was the one who actually had to say something to Ryan. You'd think it would be the other way around, but no, I had to say something. It turns out, he was afraid he would be coming too strong for me if he just took control. Maybe Geoff is the same way, boi."_

_"Gavin, you know I'm shy when it comes to that stuff. That is the absolute ONLY thing I'm shy about."_

_Gavin huffed almost like a diva when Michael said that. Actually, it was almost a scornful scoff. "Fine. Change your wardrobe, you bloke. That might hint at something."_

Michael was hoping it would. He wore his tightest clothes that he bought just the other day. He's been saving it up for this day because it's Friday. Wearing these around the house on the weekend would definitely catch Geoff's attention, but probably not in the best way; especially since it's something Michael doesn't wear often.

"LLLLLLLET'S PAUSE!" Ray yelled so suddenly, it made Michael jump back into reality and almost out of his skin.

"Fucking Christ, Ray, could you be any fucking louder?" Michael asked, earning a grin from the hispanic.

"Sorry, Michael, AM I TOO LOUD?!" Ray yelled, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Alright, Ray, back up," Geoff said with a smile as he was standing over Ray and Michael who were still in their chairs.

"Aww, daddy's boy needs to be saved from the Puerto Rican? Fuckin' racist bitches," Ray joked as he rolled away from Michael. Michael and Geoff both chuckled before Michael got up.

"We getting lunch?" Michael asked. Geoff raised an eyebrow.

"Of course; where do you want to go, baby boy?"

"I-I could make us lunch… I brought some pasta noodles, cheese, and marinara sauce" Michael said. Geoff smiled.

"Ah, my boy is gonna cook for daddy?"

Michael was blushing again. "Yes, of course. Y-you seem in a better mood, suddenly, honey."

"Well, I guess I had to wake up after a while. Haven't been sleeping well." he began to trace his fingers over Michael's bear neck, causing his lad to shiver. He was biting his lip as Geoff drew his fingers closer to his ear lobes. He huffed out a breath before deciding to talk again.

"Did Ryan give you the insomnia?" Michael joked causing Geoff to almost burst in laughter. He drew his fingers away from Michael almost causing the boy to whine.

"Are you fucking serious, Michael?!" He began to laugh loudly his trademark laugh and Michael almost beamed."You act like insomnia is contagious!"

He always gave himself credit when Geoff laughed like that. It made him really happy to know that he can cause Geoff to be happy and joyful like that. He guessed it was just the little boy in him that's always wanted to please Geoff.

He's always wondered if Geoff and him were taking this "daddy and baby boy" thing way too far, but he didn't care. He didn't want it to stop either.

They began to walk to the kitchen where Michael got a pot and began to heat up some water.

Geoff took this time to study Michael and his outfit. Wow, those skinny jeans looked impossible to put on. He liked it, though. It complimented Michael's legs very nicely. Especially with his back to Geoff, the gent got a very nice shot of the curvature of Michael's ass.

_Damn_.

"You look nice today, babe. What's with the new get up?" He saw Michael freeze his actions and he smirked. _Got him. I knew this was about something._

"Hah. I don't know what you're talking about. As if you pay enough attention to see what I'm wearing anyway."

"Are you saying that Daddy doesn't inspect his perfect baby boy before he leaves the house? I see what you normally wear," he heard Michael gulp and he almost burst into laughter, however he controlled himself. He loved how he could play Michael like a damn fiddle, though. It was so much fun, he smirked. "What do you say to that?"

When Michael turned around, he was blushing. "Wow, heh. You notice. I-I-do you like it?" he sounded hopeful.

"Well, I mean, it's something I could get use to-" Geoff trailed his voice off as he approached Michael closer and closer until he finally wrapped his arms around his boy and gave the lad's ass a nice firm _squeeze_. Michael yelped loudly until Geoff kissed him soft and tender, rubbing his palms against the curves of the boy's bottom. When he parted from Michael, he gave the lad a smile that showed pure sex and want. "Especially with how these jeans just compliment your ass so beautifully."

"T-tha-thank y-you, dad-daddy," Michael was shaking with excitement that he could barely form words. He yelped again, louder this time, when Geoff smacked his ass playfully, yet firm.

"Get cooking, baby; I'm starved."

"W-what's in it for me?"

Geoff raised an eyebrow and smiled as he heard the confidence in the ginger's tone. Usually the boy was always swearing and playing around with the others. He wasn't afraid to make fun of someone or their mom and he surely wasn't afraid of making fun of Gavin, however, Geoff is different. The Gent knew he had a position in Michael's life that made him act completely different when the boy was with him. The boy was submissive, even, following every command Geoff had for him.

_He's so easy._ he actually thought one time. That's why he never left bruising marks on the boy's skin or why he's never taking the relationship to the next level. He didn't want to hurt the boy, but now, there's confidence. Maybe…

"If you don't get cooking, I'll fuck you up. You don't leave Daddy hungry."

"Hungry for what?" Michael asked. He no longer stammered or fumbled on his words. He was loud and clear. Geoff liked that-a challenge.

"You want to know? I'll show you," Geoff said as he began to palm Michael very harshly and forcefully. So suddenly, the boy gasped and began to flail, causing Geoff to shush the boy silent. "Shhh, baby. Let Daddy do what he needs to do…"

"Daddy-I-the f-food."

"You're focused on food at a time like this?!" Geoff laughed as he then turned off the stove to calm the boiling water. He quickly went off of the surprised Lad to quickly dump the hard pasta noodles into the boiling water before attacking Michael's lips with his own.

_F-fuck_ Michael thought as he helplessly began to grind into Geoff, whimpering for more of his loving touch. He's always dreamed about this and it was going to _finally fucking happen_.

"Oh, yeah, baby," Geoff started when they finally pulled apart. "It's time Daddy takes what is rightfully his."

"I'm your's, Daddy," Michael cooed as he kissed Geoff's cheek, his beard tickling his lips. "B-but should we really be doing this here?"

Geoff hesitated, but quickly went to the kitchen door and locked it, shutting off the lights. Hopefully no one will catch on. He doesn't think he would be able to live it down if Gus or Joel were to walk through there or worse, Burnie. He went over to Michael again and dragged the boy away from the stove just to get him to the counter.

"Ah, Geoff, I-" Michael was cut off by Geoff's deep kisses. He began to moan like a little girl as he began to swirl his tongue all around Geoff's lips and teeth, longing for the older's tongue to dance with his. His wish was granted as Geoff finally began to lick back at Michael while beginning to undo his belt.

"No time to take our clothes off, sorry, baby boy," Geoff apologetically whispered against the ginger's ear. The Lad shuddered, but nodded as he accepted the fact that this was really happening. He wasn't dreaming or hallucinating, but he was in reality.

"Geoff, I-"

"What did you call me?" Geoff growled with a smile plastered across his face. It beamed through the dimness of the kitchen and caused Michael to shudder with anticipation and excitement.

"Daddy," Michael answered solemly.

"That's better. Yes, baby boy?"

"We-we're gonna get caught, daddy, I-" he gasped as Geoff began to then kiss Michael's bear neck, sucking on his skin harshly. The ginger almost screamed in shock and pleasure until he bit his lip to silence himself. Making any kind of sexual noise was so, so risky. They could be caught by anyone. Geoff wasn't returning any replies; just the violent kisses against Michael's neck. Michael whimpered, but didn't move as he let his Daddy kiss him. He felt the stinging heat of blood welding up against his skin and he knew there was gong to be a dark, big ass hickey. He wasn't bothered by it, however. In fact, he liked it.

"I'm your's, Daddy," Michael whispered as Geoff finally pulled away from Michael's neck, trying to admire his work in the dimness. There was a huge splotch of purple painted on Michael's neck. Geoff grinned and continued to kiss his baby, satisfied of what he did.

"You better know it. You're mine, Michael and it's fucking time that you knew that. That everyone knows that."

"Daddy, please, before we're caught," Michael begged almost. Geoff nodded as he then picked up Michael from the counter and set him on the near by table.

"Lay down and take your pants off. Not all the way, though," Geoff instructed. Michael gulped as he began to fidget around to get his tight pants from around his waist. He felt stupid as he realized he needed help to get them off. Geoff smiled as he slipped his hands between Michael's and helped pull Michael's pants off of his butt. He was greeted with a surprise, however and he bit his lip to contain his moan. "You went fucking _commando_?" he asked.

Michael felt his cheeks heat up madly. It wasn't intentional at all, honestly. All of his underwear was in the wash and he had no spare ones. Plus they were running late this morning so he just said, "fuck it". Michael almost began to explain himself when the beginning of his sentence was cut short by his wail when Geoff began to rub at Michael's hardness.

"Oh, God, my baby boy's all excited for his Daddy, isn't he?" Geoff cooed. "He's gonna have to stay quiet though." There was a growl-y edge to Geoff's whispering voice that made Michael's dick twitch in anticipation. He bit his lip as he moaned when Geoff wrapped a spit-slick hand around Michael's length to get it a few _amazing_ tugs.

"Oh, fuck, Michael," Geoff sighed as he began to unzip himself with his free hand. "Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?" his teeth were grit in arousal making his voice tenser.

Michael didn't answer except with a small nod. His lips were gaped open into a small, loose O. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed his handjob that he was receiving from Geoff. The Gent could barely contain himself when he pulled out his own hardness, giving it some good tugs, itself. He was so hard and ready, but he paused and sighed.

"This is your first time, Michael?"

That's when Michael's eyes shot open. Geoff almost laughed as he could almost see their white glow in the semi-darkness.

"N-no…" Michael answered. Geoff smirked, wanting to ask more questions, but he didn't. Good. That means that Michael hopefully won't feel that much pain compared to if it would be their first time. He took two fingers and press them together just to put it on Michael's lips. The lad was confused at first until Geoff made his demand clear.

"Suck, little boy."

Michael didn't hesitate to take Geoff's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and in between the digits, coating them with his saliva. Geoff almost moaned as he imagined his fingers begin his own dick, instead, in Michael's _amazing_ mouth.

"Fuck, baby boy…" Geoff finally groaned when he pulled the fingers out, determining that they were decent enough to prep Michael. "How bad do you want me?" Geoff asked as he slid his index finger in with relative ease.

"So, fuck-ing-badly," Michael answered with broken moans.

"Damn, Michael, you surely aren't virgin are you?" Geoff smiled as he added his second finger. Michael bit his lip to contain his moan until he finally answered, "I use toys...a lot...I've only had sex once."

Geoff almost lost it as he pictured Michael on his naked back, legs spread out in the air, ass expose to for him to be pushing and pulling a nice dildo in and out of him.

"Fuck, why didn't you tell me?" Geoff moaned as he drove his fingers deeper into Michael.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Michael answered, licking his lips as he began to push himself into Geoff's fingers, causing the Gent to smile. Geoff pulled his fingers out, making Michael yelp softly at the sudden loss.

"You should be," Geoff growled. "This is your punishment."

He spat into his hand, coating it with spit and moaned softly as he then rubbed his length to act as lube. He wish they had enough time for a sentiual blow job to _really_ get things going. Sadly, that will have to wait until later.

He began to press himself against Michael who gasped. "Oh, Daddy, please-" Geoff put a single finger against Michael's lips to shush him. Michael was sounded desperate, just _wanting_ Geoff to go ahead and fuck him.

"Shhh," Geoff whispered softly as he then began to press himself deeper within Michael. The Lad's eyes rolled back in pleasure and Geoff's almost did the same as he felt Michael's wet heat constricting his dick in the most amazing way possible. "Fuck…"

He finally bottomed out causing the boy under him to squirm.

"God, you-fuck-ing-bigger than I though, shit," Michael said as he pieced together broken fragments of his sentence. Geoff tried not to shudder at that statement, but he couldn't help it. Without saying a word except for a small nod, he pulled of Michael halfway and pushed back in.

"Fucking-faster," Michael gritted out the demand. Geoff smirked.

"Are you telling your Daddy what to do?"

"No, Daddy, I just-please-fucking need you to move…"

Geoff wasted no time. The lunch hour was rounding up and he needed to go ahead before people decide to come back to the office. He decided to stop the play for now to start moving and, fuck, was it so good. He threw his head back as he thrusted into Michael. The table creaked a little, but other than that it was pretty sturdy to handle Geoff's needy thrusts.

The Lad under him threw his hand over his mouth and close his eyes tightly so he wouldn't just scream out in pleasure. It was hard through as he involuntary whimpers of pleasure slipped their way out of his mouth. He had the other hand wrapped around his weeping cock, tightly, trying to mimic the rhythm of Geoff's thrusts.

"Oh, yeah, baby," Geoff couldn't help himself. "You're so fucking hot. Dammit, that outfit you wore-I-I knew today must've been the day…"

Michael bit his lip, but nodded. "Oh, Daddy, please, fuck me harder!"

"Shhhh, baby boy, I will," Geoff answered and complied as he drove his thrusts harder into the Lad. He tried to angle them just right to hit that spot that he knew Michael would be driven insane about.

"Daddy, hurry, we're gonna be caught."

"Such a whiny boy, you are," Geoff answered breathlessly. "Just let Daddy do what he needs to do. Let him take care of you, baby Michael."

Michael whimpered at the words, but nodded. His cheeks were so red, they almost matched his hair. Geoff continued to thrust into the Lad until-

"FUCK, DADDY!" Michael yelled out. Geoff almost panicked as he quickly cupped his hand over Michael's mouth. He found it, obviously. Michael looked in full out bliss as Geoff continued to try his best to hit that spot. Michael no longer needed help on trying to work a rhythm on his dick as he was cumming in spurts.

"Oh, shit, Michael, you're so fucking hot," Geoff was spewing out as he began to thrust harder to achieve his own orgasm. Michael was whimpering and gritting his teeth.

"Daddy, please, cum inside me…I want to feel it…"

That sent Geoff over the edge. He bit his lip so hard, he thought he tasted blood as he came hard deep inside of Michael. "Oh, yes, Daddy, f-fill me up," Michael moaned softly.

Geoff let out a deep groan as he rode out the last of his orgasm. He huffed and pulled out of Michael as his seed began to drip out of the lad. "Oh, fuck," Geoff groaned as he quickly got some paper towels and began to clean up the mess. Michael was giggling as he began to work himself back into his tight pants.

"Daddy," he cooed happily as he threw his arms around Geoff. "I love you. I'm so happy that happened."

"I love you too, baby boy," Geoff replied breathlessly. "I'm so glad too." He kissed the ginger softly until Michael gasped in horror.

"THE FUCKING PASTA!" he yelled. He turned off the stove and pulled off the lid to reveal some over cooked noodles in the vat of water.

"Oh, Daddy, I'm so sorry! It's ruined...I guess we aren't having lunch today. I'm sorry-"

"Shhh, Michael, it's fine. I'll buy us dinner when we are done for today," Geoff smiled. He opened the fridge to grab a couple of cokes and handed one to Michael. He then quickly unlocked the door and turned on the lights.

"That's like a big middle finger up in Bernie's face, right? Sex in the kitchen _along_ with stealing his cokes," Michael laughed as he popped the tab.

Geoff laughed as he also popped the tab on his and took two big gulps from it. "Come on, let's go back."

They opened the door just to find Gavin standing in the doorway.

"Gavin!" Michael yelped jumpily. The british lad just gave Michael a quizzical look before replying with a small " 'ello".

"Hey, Gav. How many of you are back?" Geoff asked nonchalantly as he took another sip of the coke.

"Just me and Ryan-hey that's my soda!" Gavin whined.

"Whoops. Sorry, Gav," Michael sarcastically apologized.

"And wot are you two doing in here?" Gavin asked. Michael hesitated until Geoff answered for him.

"We were cooking pasta until we decided to have a little GTA Stand Off while the pasta cooked. Sadly, he didn't pay attention to it and now it's ruined," Geoff answered. Michael looked at the Gent and raised an eyebrow.

_Good save…_ he thought.

Gavin looked at Michael and Geoff very unamused as he crossed his arms and smiled. "Oh, okay. Well, I guess Ryan and I will be in the room waiting for the others. You owe me sodas, you knobs. Those were mine and Ryan's."

"Sorry. We owe you," Geoff said with sincere apology in his tone.

"You better. Oh and by the way Michael, you still have some spunk on your shirt. Nice hickey also," Gavin said, winking at the Lad as he walked out of the door.

Michael dropped his soda.


End file.
